


Оттенки серого

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жажду золота утолить можно лишь свинцом. (с) Виктор Губарев</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оттенки серого

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Poco a poco

Спешить было некуда, и Спок, не торопясь, брел по длинному коридору пятой палубы, то и дело останавливаясь и прижимая ладонь к гладким серым стенам, словно в бесплодных попытках ощутить удары невидимого сердца. Помнится, доктор Маккой когда-то шутя говорил, что у «Энтерпрайз» нет сердца, но коммандеру всегда нелогично казалось, что оно все-таки есть, просто чьей-то заботливой рукой надежно спрятано от любопытных глаз в толще переборок на одной из палуб. Например, на вот этой самой, в стене капитанской каюты, и это сердце бьется, без всяких сомнений, в унисон с сердцем капитана. Спок постучал ногтем по переборке, вспоминая ритм, и тут же отдернул руку так резко, словно обжегся. Грусть нелогична.

До знакомой двери оставалось не более десятка шагов, но именно их сделать оказалось невыносимо трудно. Он, разумеется, знал, что капитан у себя — скорее всего, сидит, склонив голову над паддом с очередным отчетом или какой-нибудь старой земной книгой, и растрепавшаяся за долгий корабельный день светлая челка беспорядочно спадает ему на лоб. Спок прикрыл глаза, пытаясь мысленно нарисовать эту картину, и едва заметно вздрогнул, когда свойственная вулканцам фотографическая память послушно выстроила образ до мельчайших деталей: на треть приглушенное освещение, сброшенные и задвинутые под кресло форменные сапоги, чуть ссутуленная спина, прикрытые от усталости глаза, мягкий изгиб губ, закатанный рукав золотой туники и тонкая красная царапина на запястье — ну зачем беспокоить доктора из-за такой ерунды? 

Сердцебиение, а за ним и пульс ускорились на двадцать четыре процента, и Спок сделал три глубоких вдоха, пытаясь привести жизненные показатели в норму. Зачем он это делает? Он же обещал себе, что больше не станет. Но в ушах продолжал стучать воображаемый ритм человеческого сердца, гипнотизирующий и лишающий воли подобно шаманскому барабану, и Спок быстрым шагом преодолел метры, оставшиеся до двери, казавшейся сейчас красным светом в конце серого тоннеля, в который так давно превратилась его жизнь. 

— Компьютер, открыть дверь в каюту капитана. Командный код «Спок-пи-бета-три». 

— Спок! — Кёрк вскочил на ноги и попытался пригладить волосы, торчащие в разные стороны точно так, как минуту назад представлял себе его старший помощник. Волосы, словно в знак протеста, растрепались еще сильнее. — Что-то случилось?

— Все в порядке, капитан. Я просто… — неожиданно для себя Спок растерялся и умолк, прикусив нижнюю губу. 

— Просто вдруг захотели меня проведать, верно? — рассмеялся Кёрк и, отложив в сторону падд, поправил перекрутившуюся на пояснице тунику. — Ничего не имею против. Заходите. Что-нибудь выпьете?

— Нет, спасибо. — Привычная обстановка незатейливо обставленной каюты успокаивала, и Спок уверенно прошагал к столу и опустился в занимаемое им обычно кресло. 

Не говоря ни слова, капитан сел напротив, упер локти в стол, устроил подбородок на сложенных в замок ладонях и с любопытством уставился на своего старшего помощника. 

— Мы, конечно, можем просто помолчать вдвоем, но я прекрасно знаю, что вы хотите мне что-то сказать, — улыбнулся капитан, и его яркие глаза потеплели еще больше, если это вообще было возможным. — Ну же, Спок. 

— Капитан, я… 

— Джим, — продолжая улыбаться, поправил его Кёрк. — Мы сейчас не на службе, а мои друзья зовут меня Джим, помните?

— Помню… Джим, — Спок готовился к этому разговору несчетное даже для вулканца число раз, но ничего не клеилось. Капитан каким-то непостижимым образом всегда ухитрялся вести любую дискуссию по своим правилам.

— Разумеется, помните. Ставить вулканскую память под сомнение было бы нелогичным, — окончательно развеселился Кёрк и вдруг, словно по щелчку пальцев, посерьезнел. — Спок, вы пришли ко мне в каюту без приглашения, — он сверился с хронометром на терминале, — в одиннадцатом часу вечера, нарушили, вопреки вашему же собственному кодексу вежливости, мое уединение, отказались от традиционного напитка, взволнованны едва ли не сильнее, чем я когда-либо видел, забыли, что наедине называете меня по имени, и снова кусаете свою несчастную губу. Что случилось? 

— Если и случилось, то не сегодня, Джим, — не в силах усидеть на месте, Спок поднялся со своего кресла, подошел к сидящему капитану и положил ладонь на его крепкое плечо. Кёрк в изумлении поднял голову. — Вы же знаете, что вулканцы не лгут, верно? Я считаю замалчивание правды не меньшей ложью, чем любая другая, поэтому должен вам все сказать. Кто знает, представится ли мне иной шанс, — говорить было трудно, каждое с силой выдавленное слово казалось песчаным комком, оцарапывало гортань, сушило рот. Он столько раз говорил эти слова себе самому, бесконечным серым стенам, возникающим одна за другой в его пресной жизни, а еще он говорил их Джиму во сне. Но в его снах сквозь светлый образ капитана сочились солнечные лучи, его колыхал ветер, уносил прочь змеящимися зелено-золотыми нитями, а теперь под его рукой теплая плоть, а перед глазами твердый взгляд удивленных и таких родных глаз, и сказать что-либо кажется невозможным, ненужным, хочется просто смотреть, впитывать в себя это сияние, греться в нем, словно у походного костра… но он должен сказать, он столько раз пытался это сделать и столько же раз не смог. Спок закрыл глаза так плотно, словно собирался погрузиться в очень соленую воду. — Вы ведь знаете, что я ценю вас более других людей… нет, просто более всех других. Вы знаете, что у меня никогда не было никого ближе вас. И все же, я так много лет лгал вам своим молчанием. То, что я испытываю к вам — это благодарность, уважение, восхищение, бесконечная преданность, крепкая дружба, но сильнее всего этого… моя любовь, Джим.

— Спок, — почти беззвучно выдохнул Кёрк и накрыл вцепившуюся в его плечо горячую ладонь вулканца своей — широкой и сильной. Спок очень хотел посмотреть в его лицо, но не находил в себе мужества открыть глаза. — Спок, — повторил капитан, кажется, еще тише и вдруг притянул его ладонь к своему лицу и прижался к ней губами, горячо шепча в нее вулканское имя, словно заклинание: — Спок. Спок. 

Он сделал это, он наконец-то это сделал, и пора было уходить, но выдержка и самоконтроль, словно в насмешку над зазнавшимся хозяином, именно сейчас решили прекратить верную службу. Ноги вдруг стали ватными, и задрожали колени, сердце глухо бухало в боку, словно неисправный импульсный двигатель, и все что оставалось — это изо всех сил цепляться за сильные плечи и всем своим существом ощущать, как от прижавшейся к его животу щеки по всему телу разливается жар, концентрируется в паху, пульсирует и лишает разума.

— Джим, я должен, — прохрипел Спок, но капитан не позволил ему договорить. Он легко вскочил на ноги и, стиснув его в почти нечеловеческой силы объятиях, впечатался поцелуем в сухие вулканские губы. Слов больше не было, не было даже желания сделать следующий вдох, и Спок вдруг подумал, что было бы совсем неплохо задохнуться сейчас в руках того, кого он любил столько лет, и больше не думать ни о чем. А спустя миг не стало даже мыслей — только неведомое им ранее ощущение бесконечной близости, влажного языка, по-хозяйски ворвавшегося в его рот, гладких зубов, пьянящего запаха человеческого тела и полнейшего безвременья. 

— Спок.

Он даже не заметил, в какой момент руки Джима забрались ему под одежду, но они были там — живые, жадные, сжимающие, гладящие, дарящие бесконечное блаженство, пускающие под кожу снопы искр, тянущие прочь мешающую ткань. _Я вулканец. Это неправильно. Я контролирую свои эмоции… контролирую свои эмоции. Я должен… должен..._

— Джим! — Спок изо всех сил стиснул плечи капитана, прерывая яростные ласки, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Сжав раскрасневшееся лицо в ладонях, он вгляделся в расфокусированные почти пьяные глаза, и его сердце пропустило удар. — Джим, — теперь была его очередь повторять заклинание. — Джим.

— Да, Спок? — капитан ничего не понимал — да и как он мог? — он хотел сейчас только одного: еще раз убедить упрямого вулканца в том, что его человеческая половина имеет такое же право на существование, как и вулканская, вымести из его головы всю эту чушь, сломать все замки и снова вернуться к прерванному занятию, но Спок не мог этого позволить. Не Джиму — Джиму было можно все, он не мог этого позволить себе.

— Джим, я хочу, чтобы ты всегда помнил о том, как сильно я люблю тебя. Слышишь? — из горла Спока вырвался рваный выдох. — Ответь мне. Неважно, понимаешь ты меня или нет, просто ответь мне сейчас.

— Я знаю, Спок. Я всегда знал.

Спок серьезно кивнул, на мгновение сжал человека в своих руках чуть крепче и наконец отпустил.

— Компьютер, завершить программу.

Он опустился на клетчатый пол лучшей в квадранте голопалубы и сплел морщинистые ладони в замок. Мир снова окрасился в серые тона, и он больше не намерен позволять красно-золотым всполохам света врываться в свою размеренную жизнь. На этот раз он непременно сдержит данное себе обещание, ведь он вулканец, а вулканцы контролируют свои эмоции. 

**Конец**


End file.
